


An Implicit Meaning

by ladybugwarrior



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Spoilers, so let me hurt you, starmora hurts me, this movie hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugwarrior/pseuds/ladybugwarrior
Summary: unspokenadjective1.implied or understood without being spoken or uttered.2.not addressed (usually followed by to).3.not talking; silent.The events during the Battle on Ego and immediately after





	An Implicit Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had while watching gotg vol 2 for the third time

When Drax kicked down the large, grand doors to Ego’s palace Gamora only had a second to take in the scene before her. Ego triumphant and gloating as Peter is strung high like a chandelier, light pouring out and piercing through him. His scream.

Rocket burst through the ceiling shortly after that, crushing Ego with a Ravager ship. It was in that moment that the light holding up Peter wilted and dropped him to the ground like an unwanted toy. When she had gone to Peter he could barely pick himself off of the ground. She had to pull him off the ground and pull him over to the ship as he was too weak to move under his own power. The whole scene lasted only a minute or two, but it was long enough for the image to be part of her mind forever.

Before Ego’s light had captured her completely, Gamora caught a glimpse of tendrils of energy stabbing through Peter’s chest, neck, and temples. She tried to call out, but Ego’s light stopped her.

When she asked Rocket where Peter was and he was unable to answer; Groot only able to point towards the crevice in the ground with a heartbroken expression. She would have gone after him, with how drained he was with only one spike who knew what the effects of so many would be on a half-Terran.

But Rocket stopped her, tazed her. When she woke up Gamora was certain that she would have killed him if Drax had not held her back. Eventually, when she had calmed enough to no longer want to kill her teammate, Gamora made her way to the bridge. She was alone now.

Alone until a soft beeping from the navigation chair. Her stomach dropped at the idea of another Sovereign fleet armed for another fight. Or worse, Ego being alive in a moment of pure irony. But there was only one life sign, which meant no fleet of automated spacecrafts. It was also smaller than anything Ego would come up as. That meant…

Gamora ran back to the pilot's chair and began to maneuver the ship to the location of what she prayed to be Peter. Rocket, Drax and Kraglin came up to the bridge wondering where she was taking them. She didn’t answer them, the two bodies floating in space was enough for them to be able to understand.

The run to the airlock was far too long, Rocket had said there was only one spacesuit which could have either been given to a living Peter, or worn by the man delivering his corpse. She hoped for Peter to be alive, but when she saw him clinging onto Yondu’s cold and lifeless body the relief of seeing him alive grew heavy.

It took longer than Gamora wished to remove Peter from Yondu’s body. But eventually the events of the day took their toll on his half-Terran body and he collapsed on the metal floor of the airlock. They took him to his old room where he rested for hours, and hours. Gamora eventually had to leave to aid in piloting as Rocket and Kraglin took care of Yondu’s body; it ruined her with anxiety to be away from Peter at the moment, but there was no way around it at the time.

Seven hours after their departure Gamora returned to Peter’s side, surprised to see him awake and sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked nothing like he had hours ago when he was kicking, and screaming, and delirious with grief. Now he seemed numb and emotionless, sitting on the edge of his bunk in a haze.

Gamora took a spot next to him. Peter had yet to look at her, instead choosing to stare at the empty cassette player in the wall by his bed. She didn’t know why he neglected to put his beloved tape in and opted for staring at it passively. Even at his most heartbroken, Peter seemed content in listening to the melodic sounds that were all that remained of his past life.

“Yondu found that for me when I turned ten.” Peter’s words were so sudden that if not for her years of training under that monster Thanos she would have jumped. His voice was low and scratchy as he fought against the many emotions that must have been running around his mind after the loss of his dad.

“I had been with him and the Ravagers for about two years at that point, still didn’t trust them much. Don’t think that I ever really did, but it was bad back then. I was young and afraid; I missed my…”

Mom, the word he could never bring himself to say.

“I didn’t get it back then, but Yondu was trying to make things easier. He sent Kraglin to hundreds of junk shops until they found that thing, installed it himself even though he didn’t know what he was doing with a piece of tech so outdated. He did it all, just for me. I never understood why he did it, bring Earth to me but keep me so far away from it. Even when he gave me the Milano there was a program that would shut down the engine if I got too close. I thought it was because he didn’t want to lose a profitable tool, but I guess I know better now. Not that it does him any good.”

Gamora didn’t know what to say, it felt like she never did with Peter anymore. She didn’t know what to say to make him feel better. All she had were suggestions to a peaceful mind.

“Why don’t you play something? I could get your Walkman for you.”

“He crushed it right before you guys showed up.”

Anger turned in her stomach, but she had to keep her head for when Peter couldn’t. He was by far the most emotional of the group, aside from the newly infantile Groot. She loved that about him, how open he was with his heart. Curse Ego for taking that trust and betraying it.

“I’m sorry, I know that was all you had left of her.”

Peter nodded. He looked at her finally, with a smile that was broken underneath the surface. Something was wrong, on top of everything other wrong thing that happened with Ego.

“He killed her, put the tumor in her head. He told me right before...” He put his hand on his chest to touch the red burn that she knew was there.

Gamora nodded her understanding, there was not much else to say. Instead she grabbed his hand from his chest and held it. They sat there together, watching the empty cassette dick. Any preparations that needed to be made for Yondu’s funeral were blinded the constellations made by an endless sea of stars, and were drowned out by the phantom lyrics of a song she would never hear again and would never forget as long as Peter was by her side.

_ I fooled around and fell in love _


End file.
